


Investigating Miss Oswald

by Nikki_Herzog



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crime Scenes, Investigations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki_Herzog/pseuds/Nikki_Herzog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda is fourteen years old and a big dream, she wants to be a police detective and trap criminals. One day at school, she finds herself a case to investigate, the weird behavior of one of her teachers, Miss Oswald.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Miranda wanted to be a detective, practically since she had memory. Her mother tried now and then to convince her to do something else, like be a surgeon, like her, but Miranda had her mind put on it. And so she passed her time reading and watching criminal stories, for learn about investigation tricks and criminal behavior.

Something smelled fishy in Miss Oswald, she was sure of that, and she decided that she was going to get to the bottom of it. And that's why she began to watch her out and take note of her movements on a notebook, filling it up with photos and commentaries.

On Wednesdays, at the end of the school, she always got into one of the maintenance cupboards for get out just seconds later, a couple of times wearing different clothes that the ones she was wearing on that day, but without the material time of change herself, as Miranda once counted with a chronometer. Once Miss Oswald got out the cupboard with a man, few years older than her, Miranda laughed thinking that he may be her boyfriend, but then something really weird happen: They got back inside, and as always, Miss Oswald got out again barely seconds later, Miranda waited for the man to get out, but nothing happen. Finally, once Miss Oswald was far enough, she went to the cupboard to see what was going on. First she hear a strange humming noise and when she opened the door, she found the cupboard empty, no man in it, just the Art and PE classes stuff and an old poster from the 2012 Olympics. Miranda was startled and even more convinced that she wanted to know what was so weird on Miss Oswald.


	2. Chapter 2

Few weeks later, Miranda found her chance of act. She saw Miss Oswald and the strange man getting out of the cupboard and she quickly put herself to work. she got into the cupboard and she couldn't stop herself of gasping when she found a big blue box, similar to the one she saw once at the entry of the Earl's Court underground station. How it had come there? She asked herself. She made a couple of photos and began to examine the box. It was wood at tact, but there was a strange vibration through it, she push the door and, by her surprise, it opened up. She was a bit hesitant of get in, but she finally did it.

She must be dreaming, it was the only coherent explanation. She got out again, checked the sides and the wall behind it and got inside again. It was the biggest room she had ever been in; forty, maybe fifty feet high, with two levels, the upper one with several bookshelves and chairs and the lower one dominated but what it looked the most complicated computer she had seen, full of knobs, levers and colored lights. The door blamed like by magic, scaring Miranda meanwhile the lights started to flash rhythmically around her. 

Miranda recomposed herself and began to snoop around the main console. There were few screens showing some strange circular patterns similar to the ones there were on the higher top of ceiling. She shyly pushed up one lever, provoking a loud screeching noise which made her immediately pushed it back down. In one chair, she found the flowery jacket Miss Oswald had been wearing earlier that day; she took it, searching for any sort of explanation about all this, but nothing.

And it was then when one of the screen switched on by itself, showing Miss Oswald and the strange man outside the box talking animatedly, Miranda left the jacket back again on the chair and left the main console room through a door it had also opened by itself towards the inner rooms of the TARDIS.


	3. Chapter 3

Miranda wasn't sure of where she was going, she just began to walk around a maze of corridors, opening every door on the way. She found amazing things like the biggest library she had seen and lots of bedrooms decorated in different ways-one with a lab on it; another one with the walls covered in tartan with pictures of Scotland and a set of bagpipes on the bed; another with a bookshelf full of history books and knitting patterns and one with a huge king size bed and photos of a wedding on a vanity table. She also passed for a swimming pool, a cricket pitch and huge garage with lots of different vehicles. She finally found herself in the corridor towards the main console, she kept hidden for a minute on the door, listening what Miss Oswald and the man were talking about.

'So, we're going to a coronation,' said Miss Oswald, 'you could have telling me earlier. I would have brought a fancier outfit.'

'Don't worry, you can always find something on the wardrobe' Said the man.

'So, you were friend of his grandfather.' Said Miss Oswald.

'And I also met once his mother,' said the man, 'that's why I was invited to the coronation. My old friend Alpha Centauri sent me a message.'

She couldn't see when The Doctor suddenly changed his behavior, shushing Clara and walking to the door Miranda was hidden in. He surprised her and took her by the arm.

'Who are you?' Said The Doctor 'How have you gotten here?'

Miranda fought back the grip of The Doctor, biting his hand and kicking him on the shin before run away to Clara's side.

'Little savage Dalek!' Shouted The Doctor.

'For God's sake, Miranda,' said Clara, 'what the hell are you doing here?'

'I don't even know where exactly I am,' said Miranda, 'What is all this things? This place is huge and mad. There's a swimming pool, and a library, and a kitchen, and...'

'Get calm, Miranda,' said Clara, 'sit down and start for tell me how have you gotten in here.'

'You know her.' Said The Doctor.

'Who is he?' Asked Miranda

'Doctor, she's Miranda, one of my pupils,' said Clara, 'Miranda, this is The Doctor, a friend of mine.'

'Doctor who?' Said Miranda.

'Just The Doctor, Miranda.' Said Clara.

'We made a deal about this thing about bring your pupils here, remember?' Said The Doctor.

'Doctor, I didn't know she was here,' said Clara, 'I'm as surprised as you.'

'She's right on that,' confessed Miranda, 'I sneaked in when you were outside. I just wanted to know why you looked so weird sometimes. I...I am sorry if I got you in problems, it wasn't my intention, Miss Oswald.'

'Miranda, spy people is not good,' said Clara, 'but I forgive you this time if you promise me don't do it again.'

'OK, I promise it.' Said Miranda 'But first I'd like to know what is this place.'

'Are you OK with that, Doctor?' Said Clara.

'Welcome to the TARDIS,' Said The Doctor looking quite sheepish, 'It stands for Time And Relative Dimensions in Space, she can travel through time and space.'

'You've got to be kidding me,' said Miranda, 'it's a spaceship?'

'Yes, it is,' said Clara,' we were going now to an alien planet named Peladon, weren't we Doctor?'

'That's so cool.' Said Miranda 'Can I go too?'

'Absolutely no,' said The Doctor, 'You're going back to Earth this exact moment.'

'Oh, please,' said Miranda, 'I promise I'll be good.'

'I've said no.' Said The Doctor.

'We're almost there, Doctor,' said Clara, 'just let her in for this one.'

'OK, she can stay,' said The Doctor, 'but just for this time.'


	4. Chapter 4

The TARDIS materialized on one of the corridors inside the Royal Palace of Peladon. The Doctor was the first in came out and find his old friend Alpha Centauri waiting for him to arrive.

'Doctor, so glad you've made it today.' Said Alpha Centauri. 'I like your new aspect, as distinguish as the one you had when we met.'

'Oh, thanks,' Said The Doctor 'You look great too.'

'Wow, what's that thing?' Said Miranda when she walked out of the TARDIS.

'Miranda!' Said Clara. 'Sorry, it's her first trip.'

'Alpha, let me introduce you to my companions: Clara Oswald and one of her pupils, Miranda.' Said The Doctor. 'Clara, Miranda, this is my old friend Alpha Centauri.'

Alpha Centauri shaked hands with the both of them. Miranda kept looking her hand, still a bit incredulous she had met an actual alien.

In the meantime the whole group had began to walk through the corridors towards the throne room, where Alpha Centauri wanted to introduce them to the new king just before the coronation ceremony was due to begin. Miranda couldn't stop herself of make photos and stay back wanting to check something which had called her attention.

'Miranda, stay with us,' said Clara, 'and stop with the photos.'

'But, have you seen this statue?' Said Miranda 'It looks like a giant boar.' 

'It's called Aggedor.' Said The Doctor 'It's an animal worshiped here, so, as Clara says, stop it before someone says something to you.'

The throne room looked like the ones from the medieval movies , Miranda thought. In the center of it was who she supposed was the king, he was tall and handsome, until the point of that some blush came up to her cheeks, dressed in brilliant mauve robes. Beside him was a woman-pretty, blonde and with pale skin- in similar robes. Alpha Centauri introduce them to the king who quickly came down to salute the fondly.

'The Doctor,' said the King 'I've heard so many stories about you and how you helped my grandfather and my mother. I'm so pleased to meet you and your companions.'

'Pleased to meet you too, his Majesty.' Said The Doctor bowing him, what made Clara doing the same, and nudge Miranda for follow her.

'Let me introduce you my wife, Ginevra.' Said the King.

'Like Ginny Weasley, cool!' Said Miranda suddenly.

'Miranda!' Said Clara 'Sorry his Majesty.'

'Don't worry, young lady.' Said the King.

At that moment, someone walked into the room, a perfect copy of the king but for wearing different coloured robes, wearing a stack of papers on his hands.

'Damian, you need to approve the last details of the coronation ceremony.' Was saying the man meanwhile walked through the room.

'Daniel, come here.' Said the King. 'This is The Doctor, the old friend of our grandfather and our mother. He decided to honour us with his presence on the ceremony. Doctor, this is my brother, Prince Daniel.'

'Oh, our mother liked to tell us your story.' Said the Prince before shake hands with The Doctor.

'Pleased to meet you, his Highness,' said The Doctor, 'for me is also an honour have been invited to be present.'

Suddenly, a scary scream sounded in the throne room, make everyone jump. The Doctor rolled his eyes and said:

'For God's sake, every single time.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was going to be a small history, but it just grew in my mind. So, now is a crime story.

A big group of people, headed by the King Damian and The Doctor left the throne room and walked quickly to the source of the screams. Miranda fought for keep the rythm of the court group and be in the front when they arrived at the crime scene.

Because it was an actual crime scene. Miranda couldn't stop a giggle when it saw it, at least until Miss Oswald nudged her an tried to take her out of The Doctor's way. So, she started to make mind notes as any good investigator would do on her situation. The victim was a middle aged man, with grey hair and a short grey beard, lying on his back, dressed in what once should have been a beautiful white robe with golden thread embroideries in an intrincate pattern, but now was covered in blood and torn apart by several stab wounds. A foot from his right hand, there was a blood stained ceremonial knife, with a golden handle covered in precious stones, the homicide weapon, with no doubts, she thought. On a corner, there was a girl, just a bit older than herself, dressed in a simple brown dressed, crying, still in shock, being cradle for one of the guards, the girl who had found the victim; she should have to talk with her, Miranda thought, totally immersed in her role as an investigator.

'This is horrible.' Said King Damian 'Who could want to harm him?'

'Did you know him, his Majesty?' Asked The Doctor.

'Of course, I've known him all my life,' said the King, 'he's Father Braulius, the Chief Priest of Peladon. He was who had to perform today's ceremony. He was a good man.'

'My condolences, his Majesty.' The Doctor said.

'Daniel, close all entrances right now,' ordered the King to his brother, 'tell the guard to search everyone who tries to get out of the castle.'

'And what about the Ceremony?' Asked Prince Daniel.

'Quite clear that now we can't perform it.' Said the King 'Tell the guests to retire to their rooms, don't tell them about this, I'll talk with them personally.'

'As you wish, brother.' Said the Prince, walking through the room and almost stepping on a blood stain.

'Be careful, don't ruin the evidence!' Shouted Miranda.

'Miranda, please!' Said Clara.

'Sorry Miss Oswald, but the evidence must be catalogued, photographed and collected for study.' Said Miranda getting again in full mood investigation mood 'We need to clear up the room for investigate it thoroughly, look for fingerprints and interrogate to everyone who had talked with him in the last days.'

'You look a very intelligent young woman, I'm impressed.' Said the King, making her blush and smile 'You look to know a lot about this kind of mishappenings'

'I've seen a lot of shows about it: CIS, NCIS, Broadchurch...and I read a lot of books about criminology. I want to be a Police Detective one day.' Answered Miranda 'I can help on this if you want.'

'Miranda, no.' Said The Doctor 'You can't work on it.'

'Why not?' Said Miranda 

'Because, you're just fourteen years old.' Said Clara. 'This is something for adults.'

'Fourteen is the coming of age here.' Said the King, 'If she wants to help, I don't have any objections.'

MIranda gave a big smile to the King, meanwhile Miss Oswald put a worried face and The Doctor facepalmed and sighed quite loudly.

'OK,' said The Doctor, 'we are taking the case, but Miranda, you're under my command, you are not going to do anything without my permission, is it understood?'

'Understood, Chief.' Said Miranda.


End file.
